Falling into the Force
by Fotr04
Summary: Blood, Fire, Wrath. Naruto is seduced into darkness by a powerful Sith Lord that has been frozen in carbonite for thousands of years. He becomes an important weapon in a galaxy-wide war between old and new, but what if he wants out from all the manipulations? NaruxHinata
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the StarWars universe, or the Naruto Universe.

Hello all. Here is a prologue/teaser for my new story. As of right now I'm still laying out plot and storyboarding. This might be a Naruto/StarWars cross, might be a HP/StarWars. TBD.

Prologue: The End, and the Beginning

 _"There is a world beyond all that you know. A world of power, and of greed."_

Everything that I am, everything that I ever was or ever would have been, started to bubble and burn. The electrons split off of my soul and my essence became a vaporous plasma, offensive to the nose. The shell of me turned black and hard, and into my vessel was poured his malice. It came from eyes, and from his defiant red blade that stuck out from my back.

"Your peace is a lie. You have failed." His voice was deep and thorny.

My consciousness followed behind the crimson saber like a mounted camera as it burned through all of my viscera on its upward arcing path. I saw it vaporize my brain and skull with its hatred, and I saw smoke and fire and wrath.

I looked through his yellow eyes, now, out the glass of the ship and into the infinities of space. I saw his victory. A devastated planet, drifting as a million chunks of magma and stone and innocent children.

I was everything and every one of them. I was a frozen arm, I was a molten blob of iron, I was an intergalactic plea for help flying through space at the speed of light. I was a boy, riding on the back of a confused desert mammoth, under the light of two suns. I was a mile high wave, tickled by a belly full of four eyed fish. I was a grain of sand under the foot of a girl in love. I was everything, and everything was me. The entire universe was a derivative of my mind.

I am one with the force.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I make no money off this, and own none of the involved works.

 **Authors Note** : I have decided to rewrite Ch.1 of my story. Plot-wise it is similar, but not exactly the same. Some of you may know this story as TBD. It has been determined.

 **Falling into the Force**

 **Chapter 1**

The galaxy stretched out beneath Darth Nectus's awareness as a glowing field of light and motion. He could feel the electromagnetic radiation washing over him. He could've been inside of a star, if he wished, as a superheated gas, or he could've been spat out, to vibrate across the universe as a photon. He felt the connections between atoms. Even at such a small scale there was the force. He could feel every star, and was aware of the position of every asteroid. He knew life from non life, but to him the distinction was an artificial one. All things had the force, and so all things were under his scrutiny.

He felt the various planets closest to him, in the outer rim. Some were made of gas, some of stone. Some were light, and some were dark. He sank more deeply into the force, and likewise could he feel the mid-rim, and the more innermost planets. Some places had more force than others. He could see the tiny blazing light spots, the _force users_. Like him.

The force pulled on him and the galaxy faded to black, replaced by another vision. He saw a cloud of impenetrable darkness, and he saw himself and many others in it. The cloud was then penetrated by a light, which tore it asunder and burned it away.

He then saw a vision of the past. He saw himself standing over the withered-hollowed-out body of his adoptive father. He saw himself climbing onto a space-freighter and leaving the red-sand planet, never to look back.

Nectus then saw a new planet. It burned brightly, but with an unfamiliar kind of light. It was not the power of Sith or Jedi. He saw tall trees, and blue oceans that stretched far into the horizon. Salty wind blew against him, and the small tentacles on either side of his mouth were tossed about by the breeze. A blast of fire appeared before him next, shot out of the mouth of a human, towards another human. The opposing human jumped, and shouted something, and a crack of blue lightning flew from his extended hand and left the first a burned out carcass. _What is this?!_

He was suddenly viewing Nethos, his current location, a small moon known only to him in the outer-rim. He could feel and see himself, a bright spot of white-yellow light, shining through the the thick stone walls and through the kilometer of ground. He saw his adolescent human apprentice. He was dead, drained and withered away, just like Nectus's father.

Air rushed suddenly into his lungs as the vision abruptly ended. What had this meant? What was the force telling him? Nectus quickly reached out and felt that his apprentice was indeed still alive, he could see, even from here, the faint-force glow of the boy's dense midi-chlorian colony.

The force wanted his apprentice dead. The force wanted Nectus to leave the galaxy, to escape the coming destruction of the darkness. Nectus did not know what had been meant by the visions of the strange planet, with the human energy-throwers. And the strange unfamiliar light. Nectus did not know what was meant by these things, but he could feel his path.

"Open." Pneumatic pressure locks hissed and a crack opened up inside of the round mediation sphere. The inside walls were black and red and purple and covered in runes with pulsed and twisted with the language of the pure-blood Sith. _His language_. Nectus stepped out of the sphere once it had finished opening, and into the red glow-light of the old tomb that now functioned as his lair.

Nectus donned his synthetic blast-resist robe, adorned with runes to stabilize and protect, and started off towards the main chambers. Bits of sand crunched under his feet as he went. This lair, and indeed Nectus's very existence, were a total secret from the entire galaxy. He was a master of the dark side of the force, and specialized in Sith Sorcery, a powerful art form that was envied by many jealous powers-that-be. So the secrecy. The force is what kept him safe and secret. The force had alway been strong in Nectus; he even had the power to willingly enter into prescient visions, like the strange one he just had. When the force beckoned, Nectus answered. He would oblige the force.

A series of quick steps led him down the ancient stone hallway, hewn of huge cyclopean blocks whose arrangement defied all understanding and logic, blocks that gave off the dark side like waves, blocks that were scarred with accidental cuts from the weapons of ancient slave masters, and the blood of ancient slaves. He walked through his laboratory, past the muted screams of test-subjects locked away in glass confinement cells, past the desks littered in tattered scrolls of ancient Sith sorcery, stolen from tombs, and towards the quarters of his human apprentice.

The boy was a tool that he had shaped to execute his commands. Nectus had found him on a water-planet, being loaded onto a prison-ship headed towards a labor planet, hands stained with blood. Nectus had given him blood. He had given him darkness. He had given him power, and a means for freedom. He had given him the force. The boy was strong now. He was developing a powerful hatred, which was sharpening his senses and filling him with power. But he was stupid. He did not have the keen mind that had kept Nectus hidden from all the powers of the galaxy, Jedi and Sith alike. He was a grenade, meant to be thrown where it could do the most damage, like a senate house. All this was meaningless, now, though. The force wanted him dead. And Nectus was loyal to the force.

The apprentice could feel the master's intentions. Nectus had sensed that this would happen. He knew that a red light would explode into a thin saber at his apprentice's side. He knew that the boy would use this moment to unleash his hatred. Lightning flew towards Nectus. He could feel the boys malice in it; it excited his base-mind and filled him with a pavlovian hunger. The lightning made contact with Nectus's flesh. He let it. It felt good, pain. Pain was combat, and sometimes combat was so rare to Nectus, when he was locked away in his lab, as was often the case.

All in a fraction of a second, Nectus felt outwards into the force energy around him. He opened up the void inside his mind, the huge emptiness that was usually contained and fed by Sith sorcery. It was like a vacuum of the force, and all of the energy in the lightning was instantly drawn into it. The lightning crackled out of existence. Nectus then felt fear and awe from his apprentice. These feelings too, were drained away by emptiness inside of the dark lord.

Nectus extended his hand towards the boy. A vicious force pull yanked the human neck towards his cold clammy hands. Spittle gurgled up around the boy's mouth as Nectus squeezed his fingers. The boy strained with all his might to lash out with the crimson saber towards his master, but found himself incapable of motion.

Nectus looked into the child's eyes as the life left them and felt nothing. The light of the midichlorians in the boy's body, once so bright, swirled into the force-hole, leaving the boy an empty shell. Flesh shriveled in on itself, sans midichlorians.

The husk of his apprentice, now much lighter, fell to ground as he dropped it apathetically. He was thankful that the force had revealed to him the weakness of this miserable creature. What purpose had his death served? The force knew. It didn't matter, anyways. If he had been useful Nectus wouldn't have killed him; if he had been strong he wouldn't have died.

Darth Nectus mentally reactivated the force-imbued Sith runes that were carved on his chest. The air temperature began to rise as the hole-in-the-force was once again blocked up by his sorcery. He could feel the boy's midichlorians within him. They drawn from the force void and passed through layers of filtration and channels that assigned them to specific cells throughout his body. They would, like the many before them, serve to make him stronger.

"Droid."

"Yes, master? How may I be of service to you?" Came the mechanical reply.

"Dispose of this body in the usual way. Leave no trace."

"Right away, master." Servo motors whirred as the droid rattled towards the emaciated body and began to drag it into a room. A smaller droid followed behind, cleaning and sterilizing the blood-smeared ground.

Nectus walked back to his laboratory, and noticed that it was abnormally quiet. Similar noise levels usually signified that a trip was needed to collect new test subjects. This time, he realized while examining the body of an old man through the glass, they were all merely unconscious. Temporarily drained of energy from long-distance exposure to his emptiness.

They still had all their necessary midichlorians, he sensed. He knew that he had to be very physically close to another for that to work. _Another limitation_.

Through his vision into the force, Nectus knew that he had to somehow avoid the coming purge of darkness from the galaxy. The force had shown him being destroyed, just like the rest of the Sith, meaning that his current unknown-status would not last. So how to escape destruction? Nectus closed his eyes and began to generate and evaluate solutions to the problem.

After a moment, he knew that there were essentially two plausibilities. He could attempt to navigate into the unknown regions of space, which would require flying at sub-light speeds to avoid crashing into an uncharted body. Nectus considered this to be an unideal option, as the magnitude of time required to travel any appreciable distance at sub-light speeds was large, relative to someone traveling in pursuit, likely following the radiation-trail of sub-light speed engines, and any pursuer very well could travel at light speed along the known course that they are following. Because he did not know _when_ the purge would happen, this option must be a last resort.

It would be much better to somehow escape _without_ traveling. If he could somehow stay within the known regions of the galaxy, where no one would expect a Sith to hide, in a hypothetical after-purge situation. Nectus had to find some way to hide in plain sight. He had to somehow completely mask his dark-side presence from what would be a lily-white galaxy.

There seemed to be an obvious answer, perhaps because the force was leading him to it: Carbonite. Life processes slowed to such an extent that not even the best force sensor can detect a presence from inside carbonite. Perfect preservation. He even had a station set up for the preservation of specimen when shipping them from base to base. He could preserve himself, and then no one would be able to sense him, and he'd have a droid un-freeze him after a given amount of time. He'd have to set the time to be long enough to be post purge. The force wouldn't have warned him about it, probably, if it wasn't going to happen in his natural lifespan. That meant about 80 years. Add 20 years for the Jedi to relax their galaxy searching, and the galaxy would be ripe for his return. _Darth Nectus. The Last of the Sith_. It sounded good, he thought.

He would come back in stealth, but also in glory. All of his plans could come into fruition without competition from other Sith. He could slowly begin seizing control of crime rings in the outer rim, and use them to leverage money from profitable trade planets. With this he would build an army of genetically modified servants and conquer the galaxy!

There was also this question of the unknown planet that the force had shown him. He would have to meditate on the vision's importance later. Perhaps it too would come under his control.

Darth Nectus suddenly felt, through the force, that he would be encountering the unknown planet much sooner than he had thought.

 **END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I make no money off this, and own none of the involved works.

 **Authors Note** : Read and review, if you would like. This is the first of the Naruto chapters. Enjoy.

 **Falling into the Force**

 **Chapter 2**

The sun was setting beneath the trees in Konoha. Light fell over the peaceful village, gilding the rooftops and painting the leaves with bright youthful green. Birds chirped gaily and flew in a gentle breeze that swirled up the cliff face and tossed about a head of golden-blonde hair. Squirrels chattered and jumped from branch to branch. Shopkeepers began to put away their signs, smiles on their faces.

 _This is my home_. Naruto smiled. _Konoha is a beautiful place_. A sigh passed between his lips as he reclined against the rock-face, gazing upwards towards the blue sky. Clouds slowly churned up above. It was nice. _Now I'm Shikamaru all of a sudden_. The thought amused him.

Naruto liked to sit on the fourth hokage's head. That wasn't to say that he had anything against the third's head, which was to his right. The third was one of the only nice people that Naruto knew.

Naruto liked the old man. Sometimes he was called to the Hokage's office, and Ji-Ji would talk to him. He was so old. He always seemed pretty sad, too. The sandaime had been the one to make sure Naruto got his monthly stipend. _I hardly ever see him, though._ Everyone knows how strong the sandaime is. Everyone respects him. _Old man is the protector of the village. It's hard to believe._

Long moments passed with only the sounds of the forest. He felt so at peace up here, perched atop the stone head of Konoha's greatest man. _This must be what Ji-Ji feels when he thinks about the village. He wants to protect it._

Naruto's eyes widened— _this must be what the fourth felt! Thats how he was able to give his_ — a loud and painful growl interrupted the train of thought. Naruto put his hands onto his belly and groaned. _Forgot about food_.

Naruto did not have any food in the apartment that was paid for out of his monthly orphan stipend. He had eaten the last of his reserves, a cup of instant ramen hidden in the floorboards, last night. Now there was nothing left. He had spent most of the day trying to buy food from various shops, but they all seemed to want nothing to do with him. Sometimes they would charge more than he had, other times they would threaten to hit him if he didn't leave. That left Naruto one option.

He quickly clambered down the path towards the village, sliding down the rocks before jumping onto the rooftops. _Not again_. _Why do I have to do this? Why can't I be like everyone else?_

Naruto stopped himself when a blob of pink caught his eye _._ Sakura, the prettiest girl from the academy, walked hand in hand with her mother on a street beneath him. _Thats why. My stupid parents aren't here. I bet they didn't want me, either._

He exploded into a leap that carried him onto the next building.Naruto felt a ball forming in his throat as his journey soon came to an end. Tears welled up the corners of his eyes, before he quickly wiped them away. Naruto sniffed, and tried to make himself feel better.

He dropped down into an alley behind the popular Bar-B-Q restaurant and a few grocery stores. The smell offended his nose, but made his stomach growl. Here were the dumpsters. Naruto walked carefully over the loose gravel ground, trying to stifle the sounds from his feet. He had to be careful to live as he did, and he was.

He walked towards the large one with he chipping green paint. He knew from prior experience that this one was usually best. Naruto gently lifted open the hinged plastic top, wincing as it creaked. He stuck in an arm, and tried to grab one of the bags within. _Smells so bad_. His eyes widened in horror when his fingers made no contact. _Growwwwl_ — this one was louder than before, and it hurt. _It hurt_.

Naruto jumped up and managed to look into the dumpster at the apex of his jump. There was a bag in there! But that also meant… _Not again. Why why why?!_ He would never be able to get rid of the smell. Everyone would know. _Sakura-chan won't like me for sure, now!_ The tears fell faster than he could wipe them as he began to climb into the dumpster. _So unfair._

 _ **There is no fair.**_

 __Naruto paused- who had said that? The pain in his belly made him ignore it in favor of food. Now inside the dumpster, the smell was overpowering. _Its so hot in here. And it stinks_. The rotten chunks of meat and vegetables were slimy. They quickly disappeared into Naruto's eager stomach, only for some of it to come back up from the wretched taste.

Vomit covered part of the dumpster floor, and some of it had landed on his orange jacket. Luckily the colors were similar. The stink, now overwhelming, began to make the boy lightheaded. He stuffed as much as he could into his mouth before pulling himself out and into the fresh air.

A blob of yellow hair, stained with grease and littered with pieces of lettuce, poked its way up inside of the dumpster. Gravel crunched beneath a shoe. Naruto's head snapped down the alleyway towards the sound. It was a girl, pressing herself against the brick wall, trying not to be seen. "Who's there?"

"eep!" She tried to flatten herself out, praying desperately that he would think better of what he had seen.

"Whoever's there, I can see you!"

"Na-naruto-kun…" a small girl wearing an overcoat stepped out from the shadows. Her fingers were pressed nervously together and her eyes were glued to the ground.

"Hanaba?" Naruto screwed his eyes shut in confusion. He'd seen this girl around in the academy before. _What's she doing here?_

"I-Its Hinata— I th-thought you might like to pl-play…"

 _Play_. _Thats what kids do together_. "You would play with me?" No one did that. No one ever. _Who is this girl?_

"eep!" Hinata quickly pressed herself back against the wall.

"Hey shit-stain! What did I tell you about coming back here?!"

Naruto's head whipped around towards the shout. The restaurant owner! _Shit_. The restaurant owner's voice rang loudly and clearly from the opposite end of the alleyway. Naruto had a scar on his side from his last encounter with the man. It was the only time he hadn't been able to heal fully. The owner hated Naruto. He also hated it when people messed with his trash.

 _Hinata_. _She's just a girl_. _I can't let this man find her. Never_. That meant that he couldn't run out of the alley, as it would mean running past her and giving away her crappy hiding spot. He couldn't climb up the alley walls, either. They were too steep and he couldn't stick to walls like an adult. There was only one thing to do.

"Hey fatso!" Naruto jumped off of the dumpster and started to walk towards the large man. "Its me! Number one prankster in all of Konoha! I've been meaning to talk to you about getting some better garbage out—" The man, who had been approaching slowly, suddenly lunged forward, interrupting the blonde.

"I've got you now! You little shit!" The man grabbed up and lifted the non-resisting boy. Naruto had his eyes screwed shut. He was ready to take what he had coming. _At least I'm not hungry anymore_. A ruddy, greasy fist reared back and then slammed into Naruto's face, making his world explode into light and sound. His ears started to ring, and the pain!

A second blow landed a little lower, and Naruto felt his nose crunch and shatter. Blood spilled out from his mouth and stained his jacket red. A third blow, high on the forehead. The man must've been a little drunk, because he broke one his fingers. He threw Naruto to the side, and nursed his hand. "Fuck! I'll get you for this, demon!" His hard toe boot drove all the air from Naruto's chest, and he felt a rib break with a muted snap. The angry man kicked him again and again. _Bastard_.

Naruto began to feel each blow less and less. The world started to turn red and then black. His ears rang _so loudly_.

 _Hinata…_

Naruto woke up in pain. Pain was everywhere, every nerve screamed out in protest against the slightest movement. His eyes flittered open. It was dark, so probably sometime after midnight. Fingers and toes were gently wriggled and checked. The boy felt his nose. Not broken. He always had healed so quickly. Naruto clenched his teeth and pushed himself to his feet. _Just another day in Konoha_.

"Don't think that! Konoha is good! just some people are bad, that's all…" He was surprised that he could be having such resentful thoughts. He tried to push them from his head. That's not how hokage think. He tried to remember the way he had felt up on top of the monument. Sunshine, birds, blue sky— pain from still partially broken ribs— _I'm just upset right now. Thats all._ Naruto realized that there was no dried flaky blood all over his face, this time, except a little bit inside his nose. He looked all over himself but couldn't see any.

"Where's my coat?" He asked, realizing that he could actually see his own body. He looked around for it, confused.

The garbage had been neatly cleared away from his resting place. His coat had been neatly folded and pressed against the brick wall. There was a small jar resting on top of it. He picked it up, opened it, and noticed that it had a pleasant minty smell. _What is this?_ On the bottom of the jar were, he believed, the characters for "ointment".

"Hinata!" Naruto said aloud. _What was she doing there?_ _Had she made escaped the store-owner? Was she alright? Would she tell people what she had seen?_ He really hoped that she wouldn't. Then everyone would know what he had to do sometimes, and how different their lives really were from his. _They'll call me dumpster boy. Sakura-chan would never like someone that eats from the stupid garbage._

Naruto clenched the jar in his fist and kicked the brick wall, which nearly made him fall over from a pain in his leg. _Bastard store-owner._ When he was hokage that guy would have to leave the village. _And the clothes-store lady. And… a lot of people_. He became sad.

Looking up, Naruto realized that it must be sometime in the middle of the night. This was a dangerous time to be about. His apartment, though, was on the opposite side of town in the red-light district. Currently he was in the nice food-shopping center. Behind the barbecue— wait a second, where was he? This wasn't the barbecue alley. His eyes had somewhat adapted to the reflected-sodium darkness of the alley, so he could see that what looked like a trail in the gravel leading from down the way. There were some small indentations on either side of the trail. Looked like footprints. _Small_ footprints. _Who…?_

"Hinata?" he barely whispered. She dragged me here? He unclenched the ointment jar and looked at it with confusion. "She left this here?" _Ointment._ It said _ointment._ Naruto had a vague idea of what this was. Sometimes he had seen parents or instructors put it on hurt kids. Naruto had never had any experience with it, personally. _No one cares when I get hurt. No one would ever give this to me. Hinata must have forgotten it._

But still, there were some unexplained things. _Why would Hinata drag me to safety out of the alleyway? Why was the garbage all swept away? Maybe she left it there… so that I'd find it!_ That would mean that she had given it to him!

 _"_ She gave this to me?" Naruto could count the number of times that he'd been given something on one hand. That was in the span of his entire life. Parents give ointment to hurt kids because they want the kids to heal! Because they care about them! _Maybe Hinata-chan cares that I got hurt!_

An intense joy bubbled up in Naruto at the thought of it. _Someone cares about me!_ Sure, there was always the old man, but Naruto practically never saw the guy. This was someone his age! In the same academy class!

"Hinata…chan!"He jumped into the air, crying out in happiness. Naruto quickly threw a hand over his own mouth, though, and bit his lip for extra measure. Can't make very much noise at this hour, anyone could be out there. _Hinata cares about me… she thinks that I have value!_ He would prove it to her. _I'll be the best ninja that the village has ever seen! I'll be as strong, no, stronger than the fourth! And then I'll become hokage! And then everyone will know how strong I am!_

Naruto stowed away the precious gift and jumped up onto the rooftops. Home was too far away, and it wasn't a safe area of town to cross at night. He knew that. He'd have to sleep in one of his hide-outs till morning. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He had a goal! He had a person that cared about him!

With a light heart Naruto started to jump across the rooftops. He came to the roof of an old abandoned building and then dropped down into the alley behind it. This alley had no street access, so no one ever came back here. Most didn't even notice it; to them it was just a shadowy crack. Naruto had ducked in here once to hide from Iruka after a particularly nasty prank involving itching powder and underwear, and it had turned out to be a pretty cool little hide-out.

Naruto strained to carefully and noiselessly lift up the heavy storm drain grate. Beneath it were a few rungs from an old rusted-out ladder. He gave them a bit of his weight as he stepped into the hole, and then dropped down after replacing the grate in its place.

He stood in a moderately sized old brick maintenance dome for the sewer. There was a drainage little stream flowing through a channel in the ground that came out of a tunnel from the left, which continued out of the dome in a channel that led into a tunnel towards the right. On either side of the channel there was a bit of space for walking around. The moon was the only source of light, and it gave the place a pretty silverly-look, in Naruto's opinion.

The floor was grimy, and occasionally water leaked through the ceiling, but to Naruto it was home away from home. No one knew about this place. No one hit him here. No strange men would break down his door in the middle of the night here. Naruto could come down to this place and be all alone. It was nice.

There was an old smelly mattress with some tattered blankets on it, found in front of a house after spring cleaning, lying on the ground. Next to it lay a few scrolls that other students had thrown away in the academy—Naruto still struggled to read some of the words— and a few rusty shuriken that he'd found sticking out of the ground in the forest.

Naruto fell down onto the mattress, wincing a bit from his injuries. His hand went towards the spot where it hurt the most. _Bastard…_

The pain subsided a little bit, and the boys thoughts drifted to other things.

 _Tomorrow I'll see her! I can tell her how thankful I am for this stuff! Tomorrow…_

He cradled the little jar to his little chest as he fell asleep in the sewer.

 **END CHAPTER**


End file.
